Nueva Aventura
by Harumaki03
Summary: Porque entre ellos las cosas funcionaban de forma diferente, incluso en un momento como aquel. (En apoyo al mes SasuKarin). Prompt #3: Luna de Miel.


**"Nueva Aventura"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** Porque entre ellos las cosas funcionaban de forma diferente, incluso en un momento como aquel.

 **Nota:** Creo que es el escrito más dolor de cabeza de todo el mes xD.

 **Prompt #3:** _Luna de Miel._

 **-/-/-**

Incluso en algo como aquello que era punto en común para todas las parejas, en ellos parecía una _guerra campal_ de voluntades.

—Deberíamos ir cerca del País del Remolino —espetó Karin, acomodándose los lentes, su interlocutor negó con su cabeza.

—Insisto en que al País de la Ola —refutó él a su vez negando con su cabeza.

—Sasuke-kun, es nuestra luna de miel, por Dios —ella empezó a golpear el suelo con su pie derecho de forma insistente—. Por favor, _vamos_ —él siguió negando con su negra cabeza.

—No vamos a ir a que te la pases mirando escombros —Sasuke se puso de pie —iremos al País de la Ola —y se volvió siendo aquella su última palabra.

Karin bufó y se cruzó de brazos, _a las malas_ la llevaría allí.

 **-/-/-**

Y como ambos habían pedido consejo _(a su modo)_ a la única persona que podían, aquel había sido el resultado.

—Una casa cerca del mar —Sasuke miró a su alrededor —definitivamente ser Hokage tiene sus ventajas —añadió con sorna.

—Y pensar que esto es de Kakashi-san —Karin subió los tres escalones que llevaban al porche y a la puerta principal.

—No estamos tan lejos del pueblo —Sasuke entró con las pocas cosas que habían llevado —si necesitamos algo podemos ir caminando —Karin asintió y siguió explorando la casa, curiosa.

Una cocina, área de lavado, una sala comfortable, ventanas en todas partes, dos habitaciones, algunas palmeras en la vereda de la casa y el mar al frente.

—Pareciese casi una playa privada —señaló Karin, cerrando la puerta principal tras de sí luego de darle un rodeo a la casa —también hay duchas en la parte de atrás, supongo que para quitarse la sal —y se encogió de hombros.

Sasuke la miró detenidamente unos instantes y luego le hizo seña de que se acercará. Karin suspiró y se acercó con pasos lentos.

—Vamos a tomarlo con calma —Sasuke la miró con sus negros ónices con un tinte de dulzura en los mismos—. ¿Bien? —Karin lo abrazó y él apoyó su barbilla en la coronilla de ella.

—Y pensar que tuvimos que retrasar la luna de miel por tu misión —se apartó unos centímetros para mirarlo con una ceja enarcada —escogida a _último_ minuto —le reprochó.

Sasuke suspiró suavemente y la miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—No podía evitarlo —respondió con sequedad —pero tenemos dos semanas a cambio de eso —se inclinó sobre ella y rozó sus labios tenuemente con la frente de ella.

—Claro que no podías evitarlo, si incluso Naruto se fue de misión contigo —tomó el rostro masculino entre sus manos —así que tendrás que recompensarme _enormemente_ —y sonrió, pícara.

Sasuke sonrió de forma tenue, mientras negaba con su cabeza lentamente.

—Entonces, demos por iniciada formalmente nuestra retirada del mundo exterior —la pegó a sí y ladeó su cabeza, mientras sus ojos taladraban los rojizos de ella.

—Durante dos semanas —Karin rozó los labios de Sasuke—. _Nada_ **¹** debe surgir durante estas dos semanas —espetó.

Sasuke soltó un bajo _"hmp"_ seguido de un _"ya veremos"_ a lo que se sumó una sonrisa cargada de muchas promesas para esos próximos días.

Al parecer alguien tenía prisa en iniciar el proyecto _"resurrección del Clan Uchiha"._

—¡Sasuke, te lo estoy advirtiendo...! —exclamó ella, mientras la manos del moreno vagaban debajo de su camiseta.

—Hmmju, _claro_... —siguió con su tarea —... lo que digas —asintió, pero en su tono Karin sabía que no estaba tomando _en serio_ sus palabras. _Condenado_ Sasuke, siempre haciendo lo que quería.

 _"¡Pero no pienso salir embarazada recién empezando mi luna de miel, mandón Uchiha!"_ fue lo último que pudo atisbar a pensar en contra de la idea, hasta que Sasuke literalmente le arrancó la camiseta.

Bueno, luego pensaría en ello, ahora había que ponerse en _igualdad_ de condiciones.

 **—Fin—**

* * *

 **Nota: ¹** _se refiere a que no piensa salir embarazada durante su luna de miel._

* * *

Ese momento en que te das cuenta que incluso desde que leíste el título en el calendario, sabias que te daría problemas, pero lo haces al fin y al cabo, porque hay que hacerlo _(y encima, que es más corta que los dos primeros escritos xD)._

¡Joer, por fin lo termine! Tenía todo el día dándole vuelta y vuelta, más que estaba trabajando y no podía escribir todo lo que llegaba a mi, así que aquí queda lo que mi agotado cerebro pudo resolver al final.

Usualmente al pensar en cosas como _"luna de miel"_ o parecido tu cabeza automáticamente piensa en _"limonada, ¡debe ser limonada!"_ pero como yo soy yo, me fui contra la corriente _(?)_ y deje la insinuación de lo que sucederá a futuro, lo sé, soy _awsome_ _(le tiran piedras)_ xD.

Sin mucho que agregar, más que muchísimas gracias por apoyar los dos primeros escritos y el fandom en sí, que espero disfruten por igual de esta lectura y que me permitan saber qué les ha parecido, me despido...

¡Ja ne!


End file.
